Satan
"Devil" and "The Devil" redirect here. For the item room, see Devil Room. Satan is the boss of Sheol, and is one of the games final bosses, the other being ??? . He was added in the Halloween Update. He has two forms. Unlike Mom, using the Bible on him will kill the player instantly - even after he has been killed. (One way to survive is by using it while you have The Wafer.) The sides of the room contains glitchy doors that do not appear on the screen - if these are entered, the battle is restarted. During the boss fight, particularly loud and pumping music plays with some Gregorian choir-like vocal sections to get players into the fighting mood. (Enmity of the Dark Lord). Strategy The Fallen Upon entering the Boss Room, Satan will summon The Fallen to fight the player. He behaves exactly like the The Fallen anywhere else. However, a pair of exploding leeches also appear with the Fallen. This phase ends when the Fallen is killed, and will proceed to Satan's 1st form even if the leeches have not been destroyed. An easy way to dodge his blood salvo's is just standing behind the Satan Statue in the middle of the room,as The Fallen cannot fire through it. When planting a bomb about 3 seconds after entering the boss room where the Fallen appears, it should blow up the with the black Leeches, greatly damaging the Fallen, taking almost half of his health. Forms 'First form' After defeating The Fallen, Satan comes out of the statue in the middle of the room and attacks the player. He has three attacks: firing two salvo's of blood(first 5 then 4), firing a blood beam from his mouth, and firing a blood beam from each hand. If the player's speed is low then he or she has little or no chance of succeeding. One effective method of beating him is to stand on the very far left or very far right (occasionally switching if he gets too close) and dodging his projectiles while shooting at him. Focus more on dodging than where tears go (most will hit him). When he closes his eyes he will shoot blood beams from his hands and when his eyes are open he will shoot a beam from his mouth. This is a very easy way of knowing what attack he will use.Having the Little Gish familiar and/or Mom's Contacts makes it also a lot easier to beat him. 'Second form' After draining the HP of his first form, Satan will fly off screen. He attacks solely by stomping the ground in the same fashion as Mom. He will stomp continually with two legs at higher than Mom's speed. In addition, he respawns 2 leeches that explode upon being killed. By dropping any extra bombs you have while he is stomping, you can do decent damage to him and possibly chain react with the explosive leeches. To get an early hit on Satan's third form place a bomb as he starts to laugh during the transition from phase two to phase three. Wait for the shadow to appear them move away. The explosion should damage Satan. Trivia *Actually all his voice lines are from Mom, but in played backwards and pitched down. This is also hinted by Edmund McMillen himself.Formspring question to Edmund McMillen **When he transforms into Form 1, he says Mom's "ISAAC"-line reversed. **When he transforms into form 2, his reversed laughter is the same as Mom's when she hits you with her arm. **Satan can be fought after beating Mom the first time, by using The Moon Tarot card in the womb 2. The Devil room can contain a trapdoor leading to Sheol, bypassing the usual final boss Mom's heart. **A video by n2terror was posted on April 24, 2012. The video played Satan's "ISAAC" line. (Go to 0:12) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtZmwXvCug0 Video Category:Boss